Story from Me
by Kyo Kyoya
Summary: Aku menulis kisah ini untuk kalian di luar sana yang tak menghargai apa yang kalian punya. Di mana kalian memiliki semua indra yang dapat bekerja secara maksimal. Ku ceritakan sebuah kisah yang kualami sendiri... Maka kutulis cerita ini khusus untukmu... /Dedicated for 'aphin123 RIREN Fanfic 2013' Challenge/


_Aku menuliskan kisah ini bukan untuk dinikmati dan hanya dikenang sebagai "Hei aku juga sudah membaca kisah itu". _

_Aku menulis kisah ini untuk kalian di luar sana yang tak menghargai apa yang kalian punya. Di mana kalian memiliki semua indra yang dapat bekerja secara maksimal. Di mana kalian mendapat kasih sayang yang layak dari lingkungan kalian. Di mana kalian diterima dengan layak oleh manusia lainnya..._

_Ku ceritakan sebuah kisah yang kualami sendiri..._

_Sebuah kisah yang awalnya aku kira hanya akan lewat saja..._

_Sebuah kisah yang ternyata sangat membekas dalam otak dan sanubariku, hingga aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana mengabadikannya karena umurku yang semakin tua. _

_Maka kutulis cerita ini khusus untuk__**mu**__..._

* * *

**-o0o-**

**Story from Me**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

Story from Me : Kyo Kyoya

Pairing:** Rivaille X Eren Jaeger**

**Warning : AU | Typos | OOC | **Aneh | Gaje** | Shonen-ai | Absurd | Agak Nyerempet | Kekurangan Informasi | dan lainnya.**

**Rate: T +**

_Dedicated _for '_aphin123 RIREN Fanfic 2013_' Challenge

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLAME**

**-o0o-**

* * *

Rivaille menghela nafasnya lelah sambil merosot dari kursi kerja empuknya. Ia sudah selama berjam-jam menatap layar laptopnya yang membuka progam untuk menulis. Dan indahnya—ia sama sekali tak mendapatkan ide apapun untuk menulis.

Ia yakin _deadline_ telah mengejarnya.

Mengacak rambut frustasi, Rivaille beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah keluar dari rumah sederhana tapi megah tersebut. Ia merungut kesal saat kondisi di luar benar-benar sangat gaduh. Cih, ia benci kegaduhan.

Melangkah kakinya asal dan berhenti ketika menjumpai sebuah taman yang kosong. Memasukinya tampa ba-bi-bu lagi dan menduduki sebuah bangku taman. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi dan mendongak menatap langit yang sekarang sudah berwarna emas—bukan orange seperti yang ada.

Memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan angin menggerakan musik alam dengan lembut untuk didengarkan oleh telinganya yang terasa pengap akibat mendengar musik yang sama. Suara gesekan antar daun, suara gemericik air pancur, cicit burung bersahutan memanggil kawanannya, dan banyak hal yang membuat Rivaille semakin tenang.

**Sreettt..**

Ia sontak terkejut saat mendengar sebuah suara lain, tapi tak dihiraukan dan tetap memejamkan matanya—menganggapnya tak mendengar apa-apa. Ia kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada musik alam—tapi batal ketika suara itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

**Sreett.. sret.. sret.. **

Ia membuka matanya kesal dan menoleh ke asal suara. Ia menukikkan alis matanya tak suka saat melihat seorang pemuda duduk manis di depan kanvasnya di dekat pohon rimbun di danau. Mata emas itu tampak fokus terhadap apa yang ada di depannya.

Herannya lagi—kenapa Rivaille bisa mendengar suara gesekan kuas dan kanvas pada jarak yang tebilang agak jauh? Mungkin telinganya jadi sensitif setelah merelaksasikan diri. Rivaille berjalan perlahan mendekati pemuda itu dan menatap lukisan setengah jadi itu dari belakang.

Ia terpana saat melihat lukisan itu terlihat sangat indah sekaligus nyaris seperti asli. Sentuhannya terlihat menyatu dengan alam. Campuran warnanya benar-benar meresap membuat lukisan itu semakin indah. Dan teknik tangan itu ketika melukis benar-benar anggun. Kalau ia tebak, pemuda ini mengikuti aliran Naturalisme.

"Hei kau," serunya memanggil tetapi pemuda itu tak menoleh dan masih asyik dengan dunianya. Karena kesal tak diacuhkan, Rivaille menepuk pundak itu dengan sedikit keras. Ia mengangkat alis bingung ketika pemuda itu tersentak tetapi terlalu berlebihan.

Pemuda itu menoleh dengan masih mengelus dadanya perlahan dan membiarkan kuasnya yang terjatuh ke tanah akibat terkejut. Rivaille melepaskan tangannya dari pundak itu dan beralih mengambil kuas kemudian memberikannya pada pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu mengangguk senang dan menaruh kuas serta alat lukis lainnya di meja kecil yang ia bawa. Setelah menyelesaikan kegiatannya ia berbalik kembali ke Rivaille dan menatap surai kelam itu dengan bingung.

"Kau seorang pelukis?"

Pemuda itu diam sesaat sebelum menggeleng dengan mengangkat bahunya. Rivaille yang melihat tindakan itu hanya menangkap bahwa pemuda itu bukan ... seorang pelukis. _Mungkin hobi_, batin Rivaille menambahkan.

"Kau sering ke sini?" tanyanya lagi.

Pemuda itu mengangguk sebelum tersentak terkejut ketika ada yang menyerukan namanya dengan keras.

"EREEEN! AYO PULANG! DI MANA KAU?"

Rivaille memutar tubuhnya dan menatap ganas orang yang berteriak itu, secara tak langsung orang itu telah mengganggu kebersamaannya dengan pemuda itu—_eh?_

Pemuda itu tampak melambaikan tangannya kepada orang yang berteriak itu setelah orang itu tahu di mana lokasinya, ia segera merapikan alat lukisnya dengan sedikit berantakan. Menjejalkannya dengan paksa dalam tas cukup besar yang ia bawa.

'Apa pemuda itu merasa tak nyaman dengan keberadaannya hingga terburu-buru pulang?' batin Rivaille bertanya.

Ia mencegat pemuda itu pergi dengan menarik tangannya. Pemuda itu menoleh dan menatapnya bingung. "Besok aku akan menemuimu di sini," pemuda itu mengangguk dan Rivaille melepaskan tangannya. Ia melambai seadanya saat pemuda itu beranjak pergi mendekati pemuda pirang yang tadi berteriak di sana sambil melambaikan tangan.

Ia hanya perlu menunggu besok.

* * *

_Aku bertemu dengannya secara tak sengaja di sebuah taman kota yang saat itu sepi. Aku terganggu akan keberisikan yang ia buat dengan bunyi gesekan kuas dan kanvas itu._

_Tak ada yang aneh dari pemuda itu. Ia seperti remaja lainnya... Hanya saja—kenapa ketika aku berbicara ia selalu menatap bibirku?_

* * *

Rivaille memakai jaketnya dengan tergesa saat melihat jarum jam telah menggeser di angka lima dan duabelas. Warna emas yang membias di kamarnya menyadarkannya bahwa ia ada janji dengan seseorang yang membuatnya semangat untuk mengukir kata kembali.

Nafasnya tak teratur saat ia sudah berada di depan pemuda itu—yang masih senantiasa dengan duduk di depan kanvas dan kuas di tangannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum geli melihat penampilan Rivaille yang berantakan.

Ia beranjak dari depan kanvasnya dan mendudukkan dirinya menyender di bawah pohon. Menepuk tempat di sebelahnya sebagai isyarat untuk Rivaille duduk di sisinya. Rivaille menurutinya saja dan ketika ia telah duduk, ia menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Pemuda di sampingnya tampak menatapnya bingung, tetapi di sisi lain tampak tertarik dengan Rivaille—tentu saja tertarik untuk menjadi teman.

"Oh, aku belum tahu namamu? Namaku Rivaille," Rivaille mengulurkan tangannya dan tangan halus pemuda itu menyambutnya. Kemudian pemuda itu menunjuk lukisannya yang telah jadi dengan sangat cepat. Rivaille memincingkan matanya dan ia mengerti ketika di sudut kanan bawah lukisan itu bertuliskan, "Eren Y.?" Ucap Rivaille.

Pemuda itu mengangguk dengan senyum terulas. Tetapi Rivaille tak merasa senang akan hal itu. Ia sudah tahu nama pemuda itu, tapi kenapa pemuda itu tak berkata sama sekali?

"Maaf kalau aku menyinggungmu... Tapi kenapa kau tak bersuara?" tanya Rivaille sopan.

Pemuda itu diam sesaat sebelum membuka mulutnya...

"Ka-re-na—a-ku—bi-su—..."

Rivaille melebarkan matanya terkejut saat mendengar suara kurang jelas dari pemuda itu. Tetapi ia mengerti apa yang diucapkan pemuda itu melewati gerak bibir itu. Pantas saja dari kemarin Eren mengerti apa yang aku ucapkan... Ia membaca gerak bibir, batin Rivaille menyadari keganjalan kemarin telah sirna dari hatinya.

"Maaf kalau aku bertanya yang menyinggu perasaanmu..."

"Tak—apa—tak—masalah—..." Eren menjawab dengan mulutnya yang bergerak tanpa suara.

"Em, apa kau bisa..." Rivaille menyentuh telinganya sebagai tanda. Dan Eren menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum masih terulas manis.

* * *

_Aku menyadari keganjalan itu ketika aku bertanya kepadanya. Ia membuka mulutnya dan berkata bahwa ia tuna wicara. Kemudian kutanya lagi apakah ia bisa mendengar... Ia menjawab tidak dengan senyum manis. _

_Aku tak tahu lagi harus bereaksi bagaimana... Karena ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku dalam berinteraksi dengan seseorang yang memiliki kekurangan. _

_Tapi juga memiliki kelebihan tersendiri..._

* * *

Sudah beberapa minggu Rivaille terus ke taman itu untuk sekedar melihat Eren melukis atau berbicara dengannya. Tapi hal yang paling ia suka adalah berbicara dengan Eren. Eren memang berbicara kepadanya, tetapi tanpa suara. Ia tak suka akan hal itu dan meminta untuk menyuaraka suara indah itu walau tak jelas.

Awalnya pemuda itu menolak mentah-mentah dan ngambek kepadanya. Tetapi ketika aku berkata bahwa aku ingin mendengar suaranya, ia sedikit melunak dan menyanggupinya. Dan aku bingung ketika ia berkata...

"Kau-orang-pertama-yang-mau-mendengar-suara-tak-je lasku,"

* * *

Rivaille mengikuti seorang pria yang memandunya dalam menelusuri sebuah sekolah yang sekarang ia kunjungi. Entah kenapa ia ingin ke sekolah ini—tanpa alasan yang memadai. Ia hanya berkata ingin melihat isi sekolah ini.

Setidaknya ia juga harus mendapatkan referensi tentang sekolah untuk karyanya yang dikejar _deadline_.

Ia berhenti berjalan ketika melihat pemuda yang ia kenal dari luar jendela kelas. Eren berdiri dan menatap ganas seorang pemuda bermimik mengejek ke arah Eren. Tangan Eren terkepal keras dan tatapan matanya penuh amarah. Rivaille cukup terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat—Eren tak pernah marah padanya.

"Kau itu hanya bocah tuli dan bisu yang tak berguna!" pemuda di depan Eren berseru dengan nada mengejek. "Lebih baik mati daripada tak berguna dan hanya menjadi sampah manusia!"

Amarah tersulut dari dalam hati Rivaille dan menggerakan kakinya ke kelas itu. Mendobrak pintu kayu itu dan segera memukul telak perut pemuda yang mengejek Eren hingga pemuda itu jatuh dan nyaris tertimpa meja kayu di sekitarnya. Nafasnya memburu dan tangannya gemetaran menahan amarah.

Bocah macam apa dia itu! Eren juga manusia! Ia hanyalah seorang manusia yang memang mempunyai kekurangan. Bocah sialan itu dan Eren sama-sama manusia. Atau kalau ia boleh berbicara bocah kurang ajar itu lebih rendah dari Eren!

"Jaga bicaramu bocah..." ucap Rivaille dengan aura hitam mengintimidasi di sekitarnya. "Dan berpikirlah, apa yang membuatmu lebih berguna daripada Eren..."

Rivaille tersentak saat ia merasakan sebuah sentuhan lembut pada tangannya yang masih bergetar menahan amarah. Ia menoleh dan menatap lama mata emas Eren yang melembut ketika mata mereka bertemu.

"Ada ap—Sir Rivaille? Kenapa Anda di sini?" pria yang tadi memandu Rivaille datang ketika mendengar keributan sekaligus hilangnya Rivaille.

"Lebih baik ajarkan murid bodohmu itu tentang sopan santun," Rivaille mendengus kemudian menarik tangan Eren keluar dari kelas itu.

Ia terus menarik Eren tanpa tujuan, pikirannya terlalu kalut untuk berpikir kemana tujuannya. Ia akhirnya tersadar ketika Eren menghentikan langkahnya dan menyuruhnya duduk di bangku taman. Tanpa basa-basi Rivaille mendudukan dirinya—disusul Eren—dan menghela nafasnya.

Ah—baru pertama kali ini ia tersulut amarah hingga segitunya. Ia pernah marah, tetapi tak sampai melampiaskannya dengan kontak fisik—adu jotos—seperti itu. Ia biasanya diam dan mengeluarkan aura tak enak itu saja.

"Ri-va-il-le—?" panggil Eren perlahan sambil menatap khawatir Rivaille yang sedang memejamkan matanya untuk menenangkan diri.

"Kau tak apa Eren?" tanya Rivaille tanpa melihat Eren yang di sampingnya.

"Aku-tak-apa. Apa-Rivaille-baik-baik saja—?" balas Eren dengan menatap mata kelam Rivaille yang akhirnya terbuka.

"Aku baik saja Eren ... yang dikhawatirkan justru harusnya kamu." Rivaille berkata sambil membalas tatapan Eren. "Apa kau tak marah diperlakukan seperti itu, Eren?"

"Tidak. Aku-sudah-sering-seperti-itu. Rivaille-tak-butuh-khawatir."

Rivaille terhenyak—sudah berapa kali Eren diperlakukan seperti itu? Jika Eren saja sudah sampai terbiasa seperti itu, dan juga menggunakan kata "sering" dalam katanya. Ia menatap dalam mata emas yang memancarkan keteduhan hati dan tekad kuat. Tapi ia juga mendapati kesedihan mendalam yang hanya secuil di ujung mata.

Ia mendekat dan merengkuh pemuda itu dalam pelukannya dengan lembut. Mengelus rambut cokelat itu perlahan dan menciuminya lembut. "Kau berhati kuat..." gumamnya disela menciumi rambut harum itu.

Eren tampak tersentak sedikit ketika Rivaille bergumam. Ia tak tahu apa yang dikatakan Rivaille karena ia tak bisa membaca gerak bibir Rivaille sekarang. Tapi—entah kenapa ia merasa nyaman di dalam pelukan erat tetapi hangat serta lembut.

* * *

_Aku salut dengan kelebihannya itu. tak banyak manusia yang dapat berhati seperti dalam keadaan seperti itu. _

_Memiliki kekurangan tak membuatnya bersedih dan merendahkan dirinya. Ia malah tampak bahagia dan optimis akan masa depannya. _

_Aku tertarik dengan manusia macam ini..._

* * *

"Begini-caranya-membuat-huruf-A," Eren berkata sambil membuat empat jejarinya menekuk ke dalam dan mengangkat jempolnya hingga membuat tanda seperti orang biasanya berkata 'oke'.

"Kalau-begini-B," Eren menekuk jempolnya dan meluruskan empat jarinya lagi. "Seperti-ketika-kau-menyebut-angka-empat," tambah Eren.

"Kemudian-C," Eren menekuk semua jarinya hingga membuat huruf C seperti orang-orang biasa melakukannya.

"Kemudian-D," Eren menekuk semua jari kecuali jari telunjuknya. Membuat seperti ketika orang-orang menunjuk.

Rivaille yang sedari tadi menyimak dan juga mempraktekan apa yang dilakukan jejari Eren tampak sedikit kebingungan. Pasalnya ini pertama kalinya ia belajar bahasa isyarat tangan. Dan Eren menunggu Rivaille yang mencoba menangkap empat huruf baru baginya dengan sabar. Ketika Rivaille sudah menangkap dengan benar apa yang dipraktekan Eren. Eren mulai melanjutkan pelajarannya hingga huruf Z.

"Coba-kau-buat-kata-Rivaille." Pinta Eren sambil menatap Rivaille yang tampak mengernyitkan dahi untuk mengingat setiap haruf yang baru saja ia pelajari.

"R," Rivaille menekuk semua jari kecuali jari tengah dan telunjuk kemudian menindih jari tengahnya dengan jari telunjuk—seperti membuat tanda konslet.

"I," menekuk semua jari kecuali kelingkingnya.

"V," menekuk semua jari kecuali jari tengah dan telunjuk—seperti menunjukkan angka dua.

"A," ia langsung mengancungkan jempolnya.

"I," melakukan gerakan membentuk huruf I lagi.

"L," ia menekuk semua jari kecuali telunjuk dan jempolnya serta meluruskan sedikit jempolnya—seperti membuat "L" biasa.

"L," melakukan hal yang sama sekali lagi.

"E," mengakhirinya dengan membuat tangannya setengah menggenggam dengan jempol ditekuk lurus di bawah jejarinya yang menekuk.

Eren bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum bahagia ketika Rivaille menyelesaikannya dengan sukses walaupun agak tersendat karena belum terlalu hapal. Sedangkan Rivaille hanya mendengus pendek—geli dengan tindakan Eren.

"Oh-ya, kenapa-kau-ingin-belajar-bahasa-isyarat-ini?" tanya Eren dengan menggerakan jejarinya dengan cepat.

"Jangan gunakan tanganmu. Kau tahu sendiri aku belum terlalu hapal," Rivaille berkata dengan jengkel karena Eren tertawa akan perkataannya.

"Baik-akan-kuulang. Kenapa-kau-ingin-belajar-bahasa-isyarat-ini?" Eren mengulang pertanyaan setelah ia berhenti tertawa karena tatapan tajam dari Rivaille.

Rivaille mendengus pendek sebelum menjawab, "Apa salahnya belajar,"

Eren tersenyum senang dan menerjang tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu hingga terjatuh di sofa empuk yang diduduki. "Terima-kasih!"

Rivaille terdiam di bawahnya—terhipnotis akan cantiknya senyum Eren serta keindahan wajahnya itu. Tangannya terulur pelan, menyentuh lembut pipi halus itu hingga sang pemilik tersentak sebelum memerah malu.

Rivaille segera mendudukkan dirinya dengan Eren dipangkuannya—akibat tadi Eren menerjangnya dan duduk diatas pahanya. Ia segera menangkup dua pipi yang memerah itu dalam telapak tangannya dan mengelusnya lembut.

Ia menatap dalam mata emas yang berpaling darinya itu. Tampak malu-malu tetapi ada securah ingin disentuh lagi. "Eren," panggilnya pelan dan membuat mata itu fokus pada dirinya lagi. Saling tatap untuk mendalami makna dibalik warna pupil masing-masing. Sebelum jarak tereliminasi dengan perlahan.

Rivaille memberikan kecupan lembut pada bibir tipis itu. Memagutnya perlahan dan mengecap manisnya bibir itu. Menggigit kecil dan membuah erangan tipis dari pemuda yang ia cium. Menelesupkan lidahnya dengan cepat ketika bibir manis itu terbuka.

"Enghh—"

Ia semakin bersemangat untuk menginvasi mulut itu ketika menuai desahan kenikmatan itu. Ia menghisap pelan dan kembali mendapat apa yang dia inginkan. Ia perlahan mengabsen gigi itu dan menjilat langit-langit lidah hingga sang pemilik mendesah.

Ia melepas bibir manis itu setelah merasakan pukulan pelan pada dadanya dari dua tangan itu. Ia menikmati pemandangan di mana wajah manis itu memerah dan bibirnya yang membengkak serta saliva yang menyambung dengan miliknya.

Ia menciumi pipi memerah itu—menghirup aroma manis khas pemuda itu. Kemudian beralih ke telinga yang memerah itu dan menggigitnya pelan. Perlahan turun ke leher jenjang itu—menghirup kembali aroma khas itu sebelum memberi jilatan dan gigitan pelan hingga membekas merah.

"Ahh..."

Kembali ia menggigit leher itu untuk mendengar suara yang membuatnya semakin bergairah, sambil tangannya mulai melepaskan kemeja cream yang menutupi tubuh itu. Ia mulai turun lagi ke dada putih itu ketika sudah puas menandai leher itu.

"Ahn..." desah Eren ketika Rivaille memainkan sesuatu di dadanya dengan lidah sekaligus tangan pada sisi yang berbeda. Ia tersentak nikmat ketika tangan Rivaille yang tadi di dadanya telah turun dan meremas sesuatu di bawah yang tengah menegang.

"Ri—vai—lle..."

"Diam dan nikmati saja, Eren..." ucap Rivaille sambil perlahan membuka kancing _jeans_ itu.

'_Untuk kali ini saja...'_

* * *

_Kemudian, untuk pertama kalinya aku menyentuhnya. Menyentuhnya dalam arti berbeda. Menyentuhnya secara utuh sebagai seorang pemuda ... bukan teman._

_Walau ia tak masalah akan hal itu—karena kami sama-sama terjerat dalam jurang. Tapi tetap aku ingin bertanggung jawab akan apa yang kulakukan padanya. _

_Dan lagi ... aku mencintainya._

* * *

Rivaille menatap dirinya yang berbalut kemeja putih yang lengannya digulung hingga siku, celana _jeans_ hitam menutup kakinya dengan rapi, serta tatanan rambutnya yang sedikit berbeda dengan biasanya.

Ia menghela nafas sedikit untuk melegakan rasa gugup pada hatinya. Malam ini—ia akan bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Eren. Sebenarnya bukan ia yang meminta, tapi Eren. Yah, mungkin saja ia hanya diperkenalkan sebagai teman atau mungkin lebih—setelah kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu.

**TING TONG! TING TONG! TING TONG!**

Ia menggerutu pelan ketika mendengar suara bel yang ditekan dengan tidak sabaran. Siapa sih yang mengunjunginya saat-saat seperti ini. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit cepat menuju pintu karena frekuensi bel mulai meningkat. Ia ingin sekali langsung mencaci maki siapa yang ada dibalik pintu—tapi terdiam ketika melihat Hanji—sahabat gila sainsnya—berdiri dalam keadaan berantakan.

"Hanji? Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung sambil memandang penampilan Hanji dari bawah hingga atas. Baju yang dikenakan Hanji sedikit kotor dengan warna hitam, keringat mengalir dengan deras dari dahi hingga membasahi kemeja kuning pucat yang dipakainya, serta nafas memburu membuat wajah itu memerah.

"Keluarga Jaeger..."

"Jaeger? Siapa?" tanya Rivaille dengan bingung, pasalnya ia tak pernah tahu ada nama seperti itu dihidupnya. Yah—kecuali Yaeger, nama belakang Eren, sedikit mirip dengan Jaeger.

"EREN! EREN JAEGER! RUMAHNYA KEBAKARAN!" teriak Hanji dengan segala nafas yang ia miliki agar Rivaille mengerti dengan apa yang ia maksud. Ia lupa kalau Rivaille mengenal Eren sebagai Yaeger—nama samaran Eren dalam lukisannya—bukan Jaeger.

Hanji mendecih kesal ketika Rivaille diam membatu dengan tatapan terkejut yang kosong. Ia segera menarik tangan itu dan membawanya turun ke bawah dengan cepat dan menyuruh Rivaille duduk di kursi penumpang mobilnya. Hanji dengan cepat menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh dan membawa keluar Rivaille dari mobilnya ketika telah sampai.

Rivaille menatap nanar rumah yang telah dilahap warna merah itu dengan cepat. Mulutnya terbuka tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depannya. Kenapa? Adalah hal yang tergiang dalam otaknya yang rasanya berkabut akan asap hitam yang mengepul di atas rumah itu.

"Eren!" ia berteriak ketika melihat seseorang yang ia kenal dibawa oleh paramedis ke dalam _ambulance_ dengan kasur dorong. Ia semakin percaya kalau itu Eren ketika melihat warna emas di antara baju putih paramedis. Ia segera berlari menuju Eren tanpa peduli dengan Hanji yang berteriak memanggilnya.

Ia segera melompat masuk ke dalam _ambulance_ ketika Eren sudah berada di dalamnya dan siap dibawa ke rumah sakit. Ia tak menghiraukan beberapa orang yang mencoba menahannya untuk tak menyentuh Eren. Ia hanya ingin Eren. Biarkan ia dengan Eren.

"Eren..." panggilnya dengan lembut sambil menyentuh tangan Eren yang tak terkena luka bakar. Sebenarnya kondisi Eren tak terlalu parah, ia hanya menderita luka bakar sedikit pada kaki dan tangannya. Tapi Rivaille tahu bahwa Eren terlalu banyak menghirup asap hitam itu hingga membuatnya terbatuk-batuk dengan keras.

"Rivaille-...-Maaf..." ucap Eren terbata dengan diselingi batuk-batuk yang membuat paru-parunya terasa tercekik.

"Tidak, kau tak salah apa-apa. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena telat datang untuk menolongmu," Rivaille menyesal dalam hatinya, tak bisa menolong Eren dan kedua orang tuanya.

Eren tersenyum sebelum memejamkan matanya untuk beristirahat. Rivaille sempat panik jika Eren meninggal, tapi kembali tenang ketika dada Eren bergerak naik-turun dengan pelan.

* * *

_Malam yang seharusnya akan penuh rasa tegang sebelum lega itu berbalik dipenuhi rasa kesedihan dalam. Aku terdiam ketika menatap tubuh kelelahan itu di ranjang putih dengan selang-selang yang menyambung ke alat penunjang hidup. _

_Aku tak tahu kenapa harus terjadi seperti ini... _

_Kenapa merah yang melambangkan cinta itu malah melahap apa yang kulambangkan cinta itu?_

* * *

Rivaille membawa sendok di tangannya menuju mulut yang terbuka itu. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika sang pemilik mulut melahapnya dengan bersemangat. Ah, tak lupa ekspresi ceria terpatri indah pada wajah rupawan itu.

Hari ini tepat dua minggu Eren berada di rumah sakit untuk menjalani pengobatannya. Selama itu juga Rivaille berhenti menulis, walaupun banyak ide mengalir dalam otaknya—ia sekedar menulis intinya dalam buku saja agar tak lupa. Ia juga tak menghiraukan Hanji yang—notabene juga editornya—marah-marah padanya.

Sore ini juga Eren akan keluar dari rumah sakit. Eren akan tinggal dengannya, karena ia tahu pasti Eren tak akan kuat hidup sendiri. Kau tahu—hidup sendiri dengan kedua orang tua yang telah tiada dan hanya melihatmu berjuang dari atas sana.

Ia juga tak sabar menunggu hari-harinya dengan dilalui bersama Eren di sisinya. Ia juga tak sabar untuk mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya dalam relung hatinya yang dingin.

* * *

Ia menuntun Eren pelan ketika menaiki undakan di depan pintu masuk rumahnya. Kemudian membuka pintu dengan sebelah tangan yang bebas dan menuntun masuk Eren. Ia menoleh sesaat ke Eren yang tampak terdiam di pintu masuk.

"Kenapa Eren?"

"Apa-tak-apa?" tanya Eren sambil menatapnya sanksi.

"Tak apa," Rivaille tersenyum. "Karena sekarang ini rumahmu juga Eren... Selamat datang,"

Eren tampak terdiam sebelum berlari menerjang Rivaille dan memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat. Ia tak memperdulikan gerutu Rivaille yang terjatuh karena tak siap oleh terjangannya. Satu hal yang membuatnya menangis keras di pundak Rivaille adalah...

"Aku-memiliki-tempat-untuk-berkata-'Aku-pulang',"

"Ya, Eren. Ini tempat dimana kau akan berkata 'Aku pulang'," Rivaille mengelus rambut coklat itu.

Eren mengangkat wajahnya dari pundak Rivaille dan mengusap lembut kedua pipi Rivaille sebelum memberikan ciuman lembut tetapi dalam. Rivaille cukup terkejut dengan tindakan Eren, tetapi ia tetap menerimanya dan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping itu.

* * *

_Aku hidup bersamanya selama bertahun-tahun. Melewati rintangan bersama, melewati duka dengan air mata yang saling bersatu, melewati suka dengan senyum indah. _

_Aku bahagia dengannya. Aku menikmati setiap nafas yang berhembus pelan itu. Aku menantikan dengan sabar ketika ia pergi. Aku menikmati tawa jernih itu melingkupi telingaku. _

_Tapi kendala umur adalah masalah terbesar bagi kami untuk selalu bersama... _

* * *

Rivaille menatap tubuh Eren yang tertidur rapi dengan tangan ditelungkupkan di atas perut berlapis jas itu. Ia membuka kain tipis yang menjarakinya dengan Eren itu. Menatap intens mata yang telah terpejam selamanya—walau rasa ingin melihat iris emas yang membara itu lagi. Ia menaruh pelan bunga Lily putih yang ia bawa di atas dada Eren.

"Kau masih terlihat cantik walaupun dalam keadaan seperti ini, Eren..." ucapnya lembut di telinga itu. Menelusuri pipi pucat nan dingin itu dengan jejari hangatnya—merasakan eksistensi yang telah hilang.

"Sekarang giliranmu untuk menungguku dan menyambutku di sana," ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup lembut bibir pucat itu. Rasa dingin menjalar cepat pada bibir sensitifnya, menuai air mata yang menganak sungai pada pipinya dan terjun di pipi pucat itu.

"Selamat tinggal, Eren..." ia mengangkat wajahnya. "Ah, tidak. Tapi, sampai jumpa, Eren. Tunggu aku," ia menutup kembali kain yang memisahkannya dengan Eren.

Rivaille terus terdiam ketika peti itu ditutup dan dibawa menuju ke pemakaman. Ia tak menangis ketika peti itu dimasukan dan mulai ditimbun tanah. Ia menabur bunga dalam diam ketika telah selesai dan duduk di sampingnya ketika semua orang telah pergi dan memberikan tepukan halus untuk menyemangati pada pundaknya yang sedikit bergetar.

Ia ingin bersama Eren sebentar...

.

.

.

.

Rivaille menggerakan kursi rodanya pelan sambil menikmati jejeran lukisan yang sangat ia kenal. Lukisan buatan Eren. Lukisan yang akhirnya membuat Eren diterima sekaligus dikenal di khalayak ramai. Ia senang luar biasa ketika Eren berada di antara banyak orang yang menerima kekurangannya dengan senyum.

Masih ada manusia yang menerima Eren sebagai manusia juga ternyata.

Ia menghentikan dorongannya pada roda ketika melihat sebuah lukisan yang sangat ia kenal. Sebuah lukisan danau di mana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Eren. Lukisan yang telah ia hak milikkan agar tak ada kolektor yang membeli walaupun telah ditawar dengan harga tinggi karena suasana bahagia yang tak terhingga terkandung dalam lukisan itu—itulah kata para kritikus dan kolektor lukisan.

Kadang ia bertanya-tanya, apakah rasa bahagia itu karena Eren bertemu dengannya?

Ia tersenyum kecil mengenang masa lalunya dengan Eren. Ah, ia merindukan Eren. Kapan Eren akan menjemputnya?

"Kau merindukanku Rivaille?"

Ia tersenyum semakin lebar ketika mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal. Ia menoleh dan melihat Eren dengan wajah pertama kali ia bertemu, yang berbeda hanyalah Eren bisa berbicara dengan lancar dan tentu saja dapat mendengar.

"Tentu saja. Kau adalah manusia yang berharga bagiku," jawabnya dengan memberikan senyum hangat pada Eren.

"Hehehe, kau juga sama berharganya untukku Rivaille." Balas Eren sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan canggung.

"Oh ya Rivaille," Rivaille kembali menatap Eren. "Walaupun kau tambah tua, kau masih terlihat tampan ternyata,"

"Tentu saja, bocah." Dengus Rivaille. "Kalau aku tak tampan kau pasti tak mau denganku kan?"

"Ah, Rivaille dengan wajah apapun aku tetap menyukainya," Eren tersenyum. "Karena Rivaille adalah Rivaille." Rivaille hanya mendengus geli melihat Eren yang jadi salah tingkah.

"Rivaille," Eren kembali memanggil memecah keheningan yang melanda mereka saat saling tatap-menatap. "Kau mau ikut denganku?"

"Kemana Eren?"

"Tentu saja tempat di mana kita bisa berkata 'Aku pulang', Rivaille." Balas Eren sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Kau mau ikut?"

Tangan yang awalnya hangat itu berubah menjadi dingin ketika menyentuh tangan lainnya.

* * *

_Kisah hidupku dengannya berakhir di sini. _

_Kau tahu sendiri umur tua tak menjamin daya ingatku. Maka dari itu aku menuliskan hal ini untukmu sebelum kenangan ini ditelan oleh sang Kronos. _

_Aku ingin kau untuk terus tumbuh dan melawan segala rintangan yang ada di sekitarmu. Ketahuilah bahwa setiap manusia memiliki kekurangan dan kelebihan tersendiri. Gunakan dengan baik dan jadikanlah itu motivasi untuk maju. _

_Lalu, jangan lupakan mereka yang memiliki 'kebutuhan khusus'. Mereka tak perlu kalian kasihani, karena mengasihani mereka akan membuat mereka tak maju. Cukup dukung mereka dengan caramu dan berdo'alah untuk kebahagian mereka. _

_Dan tolong ingat, __**mereka**__ juga manusia seperti __**manusia **__lainnya, hanya membutuhkan '__**kebutuhan khusus' **__serta dorongan. _

_Terakhir, terima kasih telah membaca kisahku..._

_Sincerely,_

_Levi_

* * *

**-END-**

* * *

**A/n: **

Akhirnya selesai juga... Pertama kalinya bikin cukup panjang.

Oke, makasih banyak untuk manusia yang bertahan baca sampai bawah sini, apalagi nanti sampai nge-review, saya seneng banget sumpah.

Dan kalau kalian agak bingung dengan deskripsiku di bahasa isyarat tangan, cari di _mbah gugel_ ya? Maaf juga kalau ada yang salah. Oh ya, di sini Levi kalau ngomong ke Eren gerak bibirnya jelas. Kayak a, i, u, e, o itu harus jelas, soalnya Eren bakal susah kalau gak jelas. Lalu itu diakhir itukan tulisannya Levi. Itu nama asli Levi yang dipakai jadi _pen name_, sedangkan Rivaille adalah sosok lainnya di buku.

Saya dapat infonya dari teman saya yang kebetulan keadaannya sama dengan Eren. Dan saya lebih mirip kayak Levi, kalau ngomong dengannya saya tidak bisa pakai bahasa isyarat, jadi saya ngomongnya harus jelas.

Dan fic ini untuk challenge yang dibuat oleh **aphin123**. _Hope you like it!_

Oke, sekian, ada yang mau meninggalkan review?

Review Please?


End file.
